Bad Girl
by Gmini Keehl
Summary: Naruto anak baru jadi putih abu-abu tapi udah 3 kali dalam 6 Bulan dia pindah sekolah. Karena dikenal Badung disekolah yang lamanya. Hingga dia masuk KHS dan bertemu siluman ayam yang menjabat Ketua Osis disekolah barunya. Bagaimana bisa siluman ayam mengahadapi naruto? Warning Fem Naru, Bad Naru, Bahasa Kasar dan Frontal!


\- Chapter 1 : Drop Out [ D. O ]

 **Warning : Bahasa Kasar, Adegan Dewasa, Typo bertebaran dimana-dimana, Fem Naru, BadNaru.** **Rating : M** **Naruto Bukan punya gue juga charter lainnya.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Happy Reading

Naruto berjalan dengan santai tampa perasa takut atau panic karena terlambat. Jam menujukan pukul 08.30 artinya sekolah yang biasa sudah mulai pelajaran dari tadi. Dia melawati kelas demi kelas dengan santai tak peduli jika ada guru yang menegurnya.

 **Klekkk**..

Naruto membuka pintu kelas keadanya sangat ramai yap karena kelas mereka sedang kosong dua jam. Temen-temen kelasnya menatap berbagai macam tatapan, namun naruto tidak begitu dengan semua itu.

"yoyo.. base kita udah dateng nihhh"seru salah satu temen cowo dikelasnya bernama kimimaru

"base mahh bebas mau datang jam berapa juga ya"ucap sakon

"kan sekolah punya neneknya hahaha"ledek tayuya

"sialan lu semua"ucap naruto langsung duduk di atas meja.

"lu enggak mau tas nar?"tanya kimimaro

"engga, klo bawa susah buat bolosnya"ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya

"sial klo begitu gue gak usah bawa tas ya?"tanya tayuya

"kaya lu belajar aja pake bawa tas"ucap naruto

"biar bisa nyamar kita"ucap tayuya

 **Klekkk**

Seseorang baru saja membuka pintu terlihat laki-laki berambut merah yang baru baru masuk ke kelas mereka.

"liat siapa yang baru dateng juga"ucap sakon pada laki-laki itu

"gar lu bawa barangnya?"tanya sakon

"engga"ucap garra pada sakon

"sialan lu, gue butuh cepet soalnya. gue lagi enggak ada stock"ucap sakon

"iya bawel lu"ucap garra lalu pandangnya mengarah gadis pirang yang sibuk main handphonenya

 **Happ**

"sialan lu panda! Balikin sini gak, ganggu lu brengsek"umpat naruto mencoba mengambil handphonenya kembali

"ambil nih klo bisa"ledek garra sedangkan kimimaru, sakon dan tayuya berdoa semoga dia tidak kena imbasnya juga.

"sinihin enggak!"

"kan gue bilang ambil klo bisa? Makanya tubuh tuh keatas"ucap garra sambil mengoyang-goyangkan hp naruto ditanganya.

 **Trakkk**

Kedutan muncul dipelipis naruto karena tersinggung tinggi badan "Teme!!"umpat kasar naruto lalu

 **Bukkkk….Bukkkkkk… Krekkk**

Naruto meninju pipi garra lalu membantingnya kelantai hingga terdengar bunyi Krek mendengar suara itu teman-temannya langsung merindik.

Tayuya yang memandangnya bosan sedangkan kimimaru dan sakon merinding karena enggak mau cari masalah lagi dengan naruto, mereka berdua sudah kapok dihajar abis-abisan oleh naruto.

Merasa garra sudah tak berdaya naruto langsung merebut dengan kasar hp nya dari tangan garra. Garra yang pura-pura lemah langsung mendekap pinggang naruto hingga dia jatuh dipelukannya.

"Ciee..ciee.. klo mau memadu kasih jangan disini kesian si sakon enggak ada yang bantuin"ledek tayuya

Mendengar ucapan tayuya, naruto merah antara malu atau marah dia ingin bangun namun tidak bisa karena garra mendekapnya terlalu erat.

"kok gue dibawa-bawa sih"ucap sakon

"Lepasin brengsek!!"ucap naruto berusaha lepas dari pelukan garra

"engga lagi enak"

Naruto yang kesel setengah mati langsung jambak rambut merah garra lalu menjedotkannya ke lantai, pelukannya longgar naruto langsung berdiri lalu mengijek-injek garra dengan sadist setelah puas baru dia hentikan.

"tsh!"decik naruto melihat garra yang masih tersenyum as menyeringai setelah dihajar olehnya.

"aduhh sakit tahu dijedotin.."garra yang memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah sedikit "tapi tendangan lu enggak sakit tuhh hehw"ledek garra sambil mengeluarkan nampan besi yang disembunyikan diperutnya.

"sialan lu!!"ucap naruto yang menahan sakit dikaki _"pantes aja pas gue injek-injek dia kagak sakit malah kaki gue yang sakit, panda sialan"_ umpat batin naruto dia hanya bisa menahan malu karena gensi merintih sakit.

"sakit ya?? Sini aku lihat"ucap garra membuat naruto,kimimaru,tayuya dan sakon merinding

"lu klo ngomong kaya gitu, kaya om _pedophile_ "cibir sakon

"sialan lu"ucap garra lalu menabok kepala sakon sedangkan sang empu merintih kesakitan.

 **KRINGGGG…..**

Bel istirahat berbunyi menandakan istirahat telah tiba, Naru melirik jam tanganya menunjukan pukul 10 tanda istirahat mereka berlima langsung ke taman belakang sekolahnya, disana biasa menjadi tempat tongkorngan anak-anak yang model kaya mereka.

Garra langsung mengeluarkan rokok dikantong celananya begitu juga kimimaru, sakon.

Naruto mengeluarkan rokok eclectic dari kantong roknya, dia menyalahkan rokok tersebut dengan cara dipencek tombol power hingga berkedip-kedip.

"sialan baterenya abis"ucap naruto melihat lampu dirokok eclectic nya berwarna merah

"nihh"ucap kimimaru melemparkan satu bungkus rokok batangan

"Thanks"Naruto menyalahkan pemetik lalu membakar ujung rokok tersebut lalu menghisapnya perlahan.

Tempat itu sudah ngebul dengan asap rokok dari setiap anak-anak yang dateng ketaman ini. Tak lain hanya untuk menikmati rokok beberapa batang.

"barang lu udah dateng nih, mau ngambil kapan??"tanya garra tadi mengecek hpnya

"ntar setelah ini, gue langsung cabut ditempat biasakan?"tanya sakon

"yoii"saut garra

"mau cabut juga nar??"tanya tayuya

"cabut kemana?"tanya naruto

"game center mau?"ucap tayuya sambil mengembuskan asap rokoknya.

"ywdh ayo setelah abis rokok gue"ucap naruto menikmati sebatang rokoknya tinggal seperempat.

"yah gitu kagak ngajak-ngajak"ucap kimimaru

"temen tuhh"ucap sakon

"lu mau make gue enggak mau ngurusin lu klo udah _ngefly_ ribet!"ucap tayuya

"yapp bener banget"ucap kimimaru

"berarti kita berempat nih yang cabut, lu ikutkan gar?"tanya tayuya

"nyusul gue, gue mau ambil barang dulu buat dia"ucap garra

"okee, ayoo cabut"ucap naruto mematikan rokoknya langsung beranjak pergi diikuti kimimaru dan tayuya.

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat kedinding sekolah mereka yang lumayan pendek setelah sampai diatas dinding tersebut dia baru melompat. Begitu juga kimimaru dan juga tayuya melakukan hal yang sama mereka mendarat dengan mulus tampa luka sedikit pun.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dan menyetopkan mobil truk besar untuk **_BM_** , walau pun sedikit bahaya tapi mereka tetep lakuin untuk menghemat pengeluaran mereka.

"bang ke game center lewat enggak"tanya kimimaru

"lewatin"

"oke klo gitu nebeng bang"ucap kimimaru lalu naik keatas truk tersebut begitu juga naruto dan tayuya.

Pengguna jalanan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakukan anak pelajar zaman sekarang. Mereka bertiga tidak peduli jika orang-orang mengaggap mereka jelek.

Sesampainya di game center disambut heboh sama tayuya yang tak sabar bermain disana.

"biasa aja dong!"ucap naruto pada tayuya sambil menyikut perutnya

"sakit bego!"ucap tayuya

"makanya jangan norak"ucap naruto lalu masuk kawasan game center

Naruto menuju arah loket isi ulang saldo game tersebut diikuti juga tayuya dan kimimaru.

"mas, gue isi yang 100k" ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya ngasih uang kartu game tersebut.

"gue juga yang 100k"ucap kimimaru

"me too"ucap tayuya

"baik kak, tunggu sebentar ya kak"ucap petugas itu sementara mereka bertiga menatap bosan

"ini kak makasih, selamat bersenang-senang"ucap petugasnya memberikan kartunya kembali pada mereka ,mereka lalu menuju permain _Race Car_. Mereka bertiga lalu menggesekan kartu ke slot kartu yang disediakan dan mulai permainnya.

Asik bermain balapan mobil terus hingga mereka bosen, mereka memutuskan pindah kepermainan _Bulldozer Coin_ mereka mengumpulkan coin juga ticket disetiap permainan yang mereka mainkan.

Mereka bermain lempar basket main banyak-banyak point mereka kumpulkan makin banyak juga ticket yang mereka dapatkan.

"wishhhhh seloww dong lu lemparnya nar"ucap kimimaru ngeri liat naru melempar bolanya yang begitu keras.

"berisik gue lagi kesel!"ucap naruto lalu melempar yang terakhir bola basket dengan begitu keras hingga memantul diring dan keluar terkena kepala orang.

 **DUKKK** …

"sialan! Siapa yang berani lempar bola basket kepala gue"ucap kesel dari pria yang kena bola basket sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"danna tidak apa-apa?"tanya pria berambut pirang

Pria yang dipanggil danna tersebut keleyengan kepalanya kena bola basket sangat keras

"nohh orang tuh!"tunjuk pria bersurai perak pada naru,tayu,kimi lalu menghampir mereka

Merasa ditunjuk mereka bertiga tidak terima "maksud lu apa sob nunjuk-nunjuk gue sama temen gue"ucap kimimaru tak terima

"yang lu duluan kan yang ngelempar bola basket ketemen gue"ucap pria surai perak tersebut dengan tampang senga

"temen gue engak sengaja kali"ucap kimimaru

"lagi temen lu banci gitu doang langsung jatoh haha"tawa tayuya

"cewe diam!"ucap surai perak tersebut

Tayuya yang tak terima karena diremehkan oleh pria surai perak itu langsung meninju pipi pria tersebut.

 **BUKKKKK**

"HIDAN!!"teriak pria bersurai pirang

"sialan lu maen nampol-nampol temen gue"ucap pria itu pada tayuya pengen menjabak rambut tayuya

 **PLAKKKK**

"kampungan maenya jambak!"seru naru yang nampar pipi gadis itu

"dei" panggil pria bersurai merah

Kedua pihak tak terima temannya disakit atau dipukul mereka pun membalas satu sama lain hingga terjadi perkelahian ditempat itu sampai tiga orang penjaga tempat itu tidak bisa apa-apa karena mereka ikut campur mereka kena imbasnya.

Mau tak mau manager tempat itu menelpon polisi untuk mengamankan ke enam pelajar tersebut. Mereka berenam digiring ke kantor polisi walau pun polisi sudah menangai mereka tetep mereka masih ribut tidak bisa damai sebentar.

 **@Kantor Polisi**

Terlihat enam pelajar dengan wajah pada biru, pakaian mereka berantakan dengan tangan diborgol. Kedua pihak saling melempar tatapan sinis dan umpatan kasar dari mulut mereka seakan mulut mereka tidak didik untuk berbicara.

Merasa kesal karena diabaikan oleh keenam pelajar tersebut hingga polisi itu menggebrak meja hingga mereka berenam tersentak kaget

 **BRAKKK**

"DIAM! Mulut kalian itu tidak bisa direm hingga Cuma umpatan kasar yang keluar dari mulut kalian! apa kalian tidak didik oleh orang tua kalian untuk berbicara santun jika ada orang yang lebih tua disbanding kalian!!"

Mereka berenam mendengarnya diam sebentar lalu mereka terkekeh pelan tak lama mereka berenam tertawa keras.

"hahaha…hahaha…"

"apa yang lucu! Saya serius!!"

"tidak ada ada"ucap mereka berenam kompak lalu diam

Petugas itu hanya bisa menggeleng kepala saja dengan kelakukan pelajar semakin lama semakin tidak mencerminkan sebagai pelajar.

"kami akan memanggil kedua orang tua kalian, jadi silakang tulis nomor handphone orang tua kalian masing-masing"

Dengan enggan mereka mengasih nomor orang tua mereka masing-masing walaupun juga itu percuma.

"jika mereka dateng gue acungi jempol"

Polisi itu mencoba menghubungi nomor-nomor orang tua tersebut namun hasilnya tetap sama. Polisi itu hanya bisa mengelah nafas berat " saya tau perasaan kalian sebagai anak-anak broken home tidak seharusnya kalian seperti ini harusnya kalian melakukanhal positif untuk menunjukan pada kedua orang kalian"

Tayuya, kimimaru mendengarnya malas "bapak itu siapa? Sok-sok nasehatin saya orang saya aja belum pernah"ucap tayuya menatap datar

"tugas bapak tuh nangkap penjahat bukan motivator"ucap hidan

"please jangan bicara yang tidak perlu ujung-unjung mereka tetap tidak peduli"ucap dei

Polisi itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dia tahu tidak anak-anak broken home itu tidak mudah didekati. Polisi itu menelpon kepada pihak sekolah masing-masing agar diselesaikan oleh sekolah mereka masing-masing.

"sebentar lagi guru kalian akan kesini, kami akan menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada guru kalian"

Keenam pelajar itu hanya bisa terdiam entah berfikir apa dengan tangan yang diborgol dan wajah yang babak-belur. Mereka semua diobatin oleh petugas P3K untuk mengurangi rasa sakit mereka.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Guru BP mereka datang dari sekolah masing-masing. Mereka menjemput murid-murid mereka untuk dibawa kembali kesekolahan mereka.

"maaf pak, jika murid-murid saya nakal-nakal"

"tidak apa-apa, kami akan menyerahkan semua keputusan sepenuhnya pada sekolah masing-masing"

"baik pak, kami akan memberi hukuman yang pantsa untuk mereka agar mengerka kapok tidak mengulangi perbuatan mereka lagi"

"bagus jika seperti itu"

"iya pak, klo begitu kami permisi dulu"

"ya mari pak"

Guru Bp dari sekolah suna membawa ketiga murid dari sekolahnya begitu juga guru Bp dari sekolah lain ketiga muridanya .

Selama perjalanan mereka terdiam tidak ada satu pun yang memecahkan keheningan tercipta. Sesampai disekolah kembali mereka disuruh keruangan BP untuk menghadapnya mereka pun mengikuti guru tersebut.

 **Klekk**

Para guru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat siapa yang masuk keruang BP kembali.

"kalian tau kesalahan kalian?"

Mereka bertiga tidak menjawab hanya diam sana entah malas tau mereka tidak berani(?)

"Kimimaru, kamu laki-laki harusnya menjadi contoh untuk panutan setiap orang. Jangan bikin anak perempuan itu jadi jelek.."

"..tayuya, naruto kalian ini perempuan sebagai perempuan kalian tidak pantas bersifat kaya gini. Membolos, berkelahi itu bukan mencerminkan sifat perempuan!..."

"… apa kalian tidak malu mencembarkan nama baik keluarga kalian hingga orang lain berbicara jelek kalian!!?"

"naruto kamu ini baru dua bulan sekolah disini tapi kamu sudah mendapatkan point merah begitu banyak!"

"bisa tidak kalian tidak berbuat ulah dan menjadi anak baik yang menaati peraturan sekolah"

"peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggarkan"ucap kimimaru

"lagi klo kita enggak nakal kesian bapak ngagur kagak ada kerjaan"ucap naruto

"kalian ini..!"

"udahlah pak enggak usah nasehatin kita, mending gak usah basa-basi deh"ucap tayuya yang sudah terlalu males mendengar ocehan yang keluar dari mulut gurunya.

"Kimimaru, tayuya kalian saya scoressing selama 2 minggu dan kamu naruto saya D.O point kamu terlalu banyak hukuman jika sudah terlalu banyak point ada Drop Out!"

Naruto sudah bukan hal yang tidak biasa lagi kerena dia sudah 3 kali di D.O jika dihitung dengan yang sekarang jadi dia tidak kaget mendengarnya dia di D.O lagi.

Kimimaru dan tayuya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena hukuman temannya. Mereka bertiga langsung keluar dari ruang tersebut tampa mengucapan sepatah pun.

"nar, lu enggak papa?"tanya tayuya cemas melihat temennya

"haha slow kali gue udah biasa"ucap naruto tersenyum

"serius lu?"

 **Plakkk**

Naruto menjitak kepala tayuya "lu kira gue siapa? Gue bukan anak-anak alay di d.o doang mah bias ague tapi thanks udah khawatir , gue baik-baik aja kok"ucap naruto

"lu janji ya sama gue klo ada masalah lu bilang ke kita-kita, jangan dipendem sendiri. Jangan kaya waktu itu lu hampir lewat"ucap tayuya

"sialan lu"

"bener kata tayuya, awas lu make berlebihan"ucap kimimaru

"heh, harusnya lu ngaca sama diri lu sendiri sialan!"ucap naruto tak terima

"iya..iya.."

"jadi jaga diri lu baik-baik"ucap tayuya

"tubuh gue udah hancur kali"ucap naruto

"tetep aja jangan sampe lu duluan sebelum gue"ucap kimimaru

"apaan sih lu , serem amat ngomongnya. Udahlah jaga diri lu semua baik-baik dan tolong ya tenangi dia jangan sampe dia ngamuk dan mencari pelampiasan "ucap naruto

"hmm itu pasti walau pun gue enggak yakin sih buat nenangin dia"ucap tayuya

"lu pasti bisa, klo gitu sayonara Tayuya, Kimamaru"ucap naruto beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tanganya.

Tayuya dan kimimaru melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecut walau pun dia baru dua bulan mengenal naruto mereka bisa akrab seperti layaknya sahabat yang sudah menjalani persahabatan belasan tahun. Mungkin karena sifat mereka miliki sama hingga mereka cocok satu sama lain.

TBC

Selesai baca jangan lupa review


End file.
